This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The activities undertaken by the Resource to disseminate the technological developments include publications in scientific journals, seminar presentations given by the Resource personnel, travel to and presentations at scientific meetings. The resource sponsored the following workshops and retreats during the last funding period. They included: 1)High field imaging, organized the CfN, University of Pennsylvania, April 9, 2008 and 2) Workshop on "Advances on Musculoskeletal Magnetic Resonance Imaging" [unreadable]San Francisco, CA, February 14-17, 2009.